


Fair Treatment

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: After Janus broke Remy’s arm on accident, Remy invites him to the county fair. He imagines that could mean nothing good.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 27
Kudos: 189





	Fair Treatment

Janus knew why it happened. He’d been exhausted and strung out from the grueling two-week self-defense training his mother had just made him attend. It was 13 days of fully immersive training where he could be jumped at any time or place and there were steep consequences when he didn’t manage to defend himself from the surprise attacks. When he’d shown up for his biweekly allowed visit with his little brother, he had felt like like he was going to jump out of his own skin or puke up his entire stomach.

So, it was really no surprise that when he’d felt an adult hand settle on his shoulder, he’d reacted the way he did. It was almost worse that he’d realized what was happening halfway through because instead of completing the flip with the correct form, he’d fumbled, and Remy had ended up flat on his back with his arm twisted in the wrong direction.

It had been disconcerting how quiet the man was in the seconds that followed, though Janus had been grateful as he’d surely have summoned a concerned six-year-old if he’d screamed, and Virgil didn’t need to see this. Still, Remy was usually so loud and exuberant, and most people would be screaming bloody murder with their arm in that position.

“Okay,” Remy had said after a moment of shocked silence, voice dangerously even. “I need you to call Emile.”

Throat dry, Janus had raced to the phone and dialed the number of Remy’s brother. Emile had gotten there within minutes, but it had felt like hours praying that Virgil didn’t come downstairs. Emile had been calm and efficient with the situation. He’d called Janus’s home to have someone come get him, had helped Remy to a chair to wait while he turned off the oven where dinner had been cooking, and had calmly explained to Virgil what was going on before bringing him downstairs.

When Janus had returned home, it had been to a follow up two-week course to correct the obvious defect in his training where he’d be punished both for not reacting to threats and for reacting to non-threats.

Once it was over, his mother had immediately informed him that Remy had requested his presence once again. He’d offered to take him to the fair in town, and because they would be out late, Janus was invited to stay the night.

The already constant ball of anxiety that had taken up residence in his stomach roiled into a mess of terror at the thought. Janus did not want to go through whatever that was. He was already so, so tired. An overnight trip? Remy must want his lump of flesh for the damage before telling Janus he could never see Virgil again.

Yet, no matter how much he wished to refuse and hide from his fate, he also wanted to see his brother, especially because he probably wouldn’t get to after this. So, within the hour, he found himself loaded into the car with an overnight bag. He did his best not to squirm all the way to his brother’s house.

The driver left him with his suitcase on the sidewalk outside the house, and Janus forced himself up the front steps. He’d be shaking if that instinct hadn’t just been trained out of him. His eyes slipped closed for a moment before he squared his shoulders and knocked on the front door.

The door swung open a few seconds later to reveal Remy. His arm was in a cast and held against his chest by a sling. Janus felt himself wanting to shrink under his eyes and moved his own gaze to a point over his shoulder so their eyes wouldn’t meet.

“Hey, kid, come in.”

Janus nodded and walked through the door after him.

“You can set your stuff down there.”

Janus did as he asked and then turned to face him, jaw set. Before things could progress, there were sudden footsteps running down the steps. Janus’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what was coming. He was surprised Remy hadn’t made sure that wouldn’t happen this visit. He met Remy’s eyes and threw his hands up like he was being held at gunpoint. Two seconds later a six-year-old hopped off the stairs and slammed into him.

“Janus!” Virgil exclaimed. “I missed you!”

Janus let his arms come around the boy, carefully choreographing his movements for Remy. “I missed you too,” he said softly. Virgil grinned up at him, looking like a jack-o-lantern with his missing front tooth.

“We’re going to the fair today,” Virgil informed him.

“I know,” Janus said.

“It’s going to be fun!”

“Yeah, I bet it will be,” he agreed.

“And Uncle Emmy is making tacos for lunch!” Virgil said, tugging on his arm.

“Ah,” Janus replied, resisting the tug towards the kitchen. “That’s nice.”

“They should be just about done if you two want to go get the table set,” Remy said.

Janus’s eyes flickered to him, and then he let Virgil pull him into the kitchen. Emile was standing at the stove. He looked up and shot a smile at them that managed to make Janus feel worse than if he’d scowled.

“We’re going to set the table,” Virgil told him.

“Are you going to teach Janus how to do it?” Emile asked.

Virgil’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Yeah!” he said. “I’ll teach him. Can I have my plates?”

Emile grinned at him and reached up to grab bright red hard plastic plates from the cabinet that were not the usual glass ones. He offered them and some matching spoons and forks. Virgil grabbed for them, and Janus reached out to keep a few pieces of silverware from sliding off the plates onto the floor.

Virgil smiled at Janus and led him over to the table.

“Kay,” he said, seriously. “We set the plates down first at all the places,” Virgil instructed him. He hopped around the table with the stack of plates and put them in front of the four chairs. “Then we put the forks on one side and the spoons on the other side.” Remy walked into the kitchen and Janus looked away from his broken arm. “I’m not allowed to touch the knives yet though. They’re too dangerous.” And Virgil shouldn’t be around dangerous things, Janus thought.

He helped Virgil get the taco toppings from the refrigerator, handling anything with glass himself, but letting him take things like cheese and lettuce.

Then, they sat down to eat. Janus ate two tacos even though he didn’t feel hungry. Emile made both him and Virgil eat some sautéed peppers with the argument that they needed to eat at least one vegetable today if they were going to have fair food in the evening.

Janus almost forgot himself in Virgil’s chatter a few times, until he inevitably glanced at Remy and remember why he was here.

After lunch, there were still a few hours before they were supposed to head to the fair, and Virgil insisted Janus watch cartoons with him. Janus sat perfectly still on the couch under Remy’s watchful eye as Virgil climbed all over him and bounced around the couch in excitement. After about one episode of Adventure Time, he calmed down a bit, and curled up next to Janus with his head on Janus’s chest. Janus let himself card his fingers through the boy’s hair, and despite the tense situation he was in, he felt himself relax for the first time in almost a month. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the cartoon characters on the screen. The next thing he knew the television was on a different show, Virgil was gone, and Janus was laying on the couch with a blanket over him.

He shot straight up. He could hear Virgil’s giggles from the kitchen and Remy’s lower voice saying something in response. At least he hadn’t woken up alone with Remy. He felt sick that he’d let his guard down that completely. He hugged the blanket to his chest but dropped it and smoothed it out on his lap when he heard light footsteps on the stairs.

“You’re awake,” Emile said when he saw him sitting up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine,” Emile said, studying him. “You seem tired.”

“I’m fine,” Janus said quickly.

Emile hummed. “We’re leaving for the fair in 30 minutes.”

Janus nodded.

“You might want to change into something a bit warmer,” Emile suggested. “I know it’s been warm, but it’s supposed to get colder after dark. Maybe some jeans.”

“Okay,” Janus agreed. He took that as an order to get dressed and walked over to grab his overnight bag.

When Janus came downstairs from changing in the bathroom, Virgil and Remy were back in the front room. Virgil smiled at him and came over to grab his hand. Janus squeezed it softly.

“Everyone ready to go?” Emile asked.

“Yes!” Virgil said.

They loaded up into Emile’s car and drove the few minutes to the county fair. Janus’s anxiety was rising more and more each passing moment as Remy paid for tickets. Janus wasn’t sure what the plan was, but as Remy dolled out tickets to things like the Merry-Go-Round for both Virgil and Janus, he couldn’t help but notice the other rides. There were a lot that looked petrifying. There was one that looked like a ship and swung back and forth before it suddenly went all the way around, somehow managing not to dump the riders and a bright green one that spun dizzyingly fast and titled and turned in directions that shouldn’t be legal. Even some of the rides that might look like fun any other time seemed terrifying today. There were height limits for those, weren’t there? Was Janus tall enough to ride those? If he wasn’t tall enough to ride them, but someone managed to get him on one would he fall off and die?

They got of the Merry-Go-Round for the fourth time. (Virgil really liked the white horse). “Again!” Virgil requested.

“In a bit,” Emile promised with a smile, “but I saw a cool ride with airplanes that I think you might want to try first. Why don’t I take you to see that one and,” he met eyes with Remy briefly, “Janus and Remy can talk.”

“Airplanes?!” Virgil asked excitedly even as Janus felt his insides go numb.

“Mhmm,” Emile responded, taking his hand and leading him away.

Remy and Janus stared at each other once they were gone. Finally, Remy jerked his head towards a group of benches off to the side and Janus obeyed the silent command, walked over to them. They sat down on one of the benches farther away from the sidewalk traffic.

“Alright kid,” Remy said, shoving his sunglasses up onto his head. “You seem absolutely miserable.”

Janus nodded, looking down.

“What’s wrong?”

Janus looked up at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you miserable?”

“Shouldn’t I be?”

Remy squinted at him. “Why should you be miserable?”

“Because I broke your arm,” Janus said. “I broke your arm and now I’m being punished and you’re not going to let me see Virgil again.”

Remy blinked. “Janus why would I take you to a fair to punish you.”

Janus shrugged. “Adults are inventive.”

Remy blinked at him. “Have I ever mentioned that your mom’s a bitch?”

“You taught Virgil to say it to everyone he met before preschool.”

“I didn’t _teach_ it to him. He just picked it up. On accident,” Remy said. “The point is, this isn’t a punishment. I’m not mad about the arm. I know it was an accident.”

“But I still did it.”

He hummed. “How about you just say sorry?”

Janus frowned up at him, doubting that would work, but still said, “I’m sorry.”

“There,” Remy said, “and I accept your apology. Also, I’m not going to stop you from seeing Virgil.”

“Well then you’re stupid. I’m dangerous. I could hurt Virgil.”

The man took a moment to think about that. “Maybe you’re right,” Remy agreed, and Janus looked at his shoes. “Maybe I am stupid, and if you think you shouldn’t be around Virgil, I guess that’s it then. Too bad. If I’m too stupid to keep him away from dangerous people and you’re not around, who’s going to protect him.”

“Oh god,” Janus said. “You’re right.”

Remy shrugged. “Well it’s not like I can force you to be around him…”

“No! I am _not_ leaving you to raise him on your own!”

“Yeah, okay,” Remy agreed.

“Alright.”

“Yeah.” Remy reached out to slot his arm around Janus’s shoulder. “Now, let’s go get a funnel cake and then you can go ride the Tilt-A-Whirl with Emile.”

Janus gave him a dubious look. “…That seems like it might be in the wrong order.”

“Nah.”


End file.
